The Forest Cries
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: The forest weeps for the sins that take place in the night. WalterxEileen. M for a reason.


**The Frest Cries**

**Disclaimer**: Ahh yes, here we have a pure smut fic dedicated to Eileen and Walter. I told myself I wasn't going to do it. Aaaaannnnd, I didn't listen! LOL! I dunno why I decided to write this smut fic. I only ever wrote two oneshot fics like this. Don't like this kind of stuff? Ta-ta! I came up with this weird little smut fic after playing some of Silent Hill 4. I noticed that (and maybe it's just me), but Walter doesn't seem to attack Eileen when she's with you. He only tries to shoot or swing at Henry. I dunno.

_"And while God had work for Paul, he found him friends both in court and prison. Let persecutors send saints to prison, God can provide a keeper for their turn."_

-William Gurnall

_"A person needs a little madness, or else they never dare cut the rope and be free."_

-Nikos Kazantzakis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"I got this from Miss Galvin..."_

-Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4)

**Silent Hill Woods**

It was as dark as it could be tonight and just as cold.

Eileen shuddered against the bitter cold, holding herself as she waited for Henry to return from the "hole" that he claimed to pass through. She rubbed her hands up and down against her bruised arms and shivered again when she remembered that man's cold, cruel eyes and his fists as he attempted to beat the living daylights out of her. No matter how badly she had screamed and fought, he had nearly killed her if it hadn't been for that little boy.

_"Stop it! Leave her alone!"_

_Walter's eyes leered down at the boy staring angrily up at him. "Why should I?"_

_"She didn't do anything wrong!" the boy protested, "She tried to help!"_

_Walter stared coldly down at the sniffling, bleeding mass at his feet before he stood up, frowning as if he were completely confused. He backed away for a moment before turning and reaching for the front door. He hesitated and glanced down at Eileen, eyes glimmering over once before he hurried out of the apartment, long before Henry arrived to help her. _

He was a strange man. When he had come into her room, he started off as calm and quiet as possible, maybe even sad about something. Eileen remembered seeing the sorrow buried deep inside those piercing brown eyes. He looked ashamed to even be there, but just as she tried to tell him to leave, somehow that made a monster snap free within him - being told what to do seemed to do just that. She remembered trying to fend him off with a chair, but he was far too fast and far too strong for her. Everything went red then and she woke up in the hospital to Henry Townshend. How strange that they had found a way to form a friendship even after all of this.

Who was that man anyway? His voice was almost familiar to her, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him before. His face was familiar too; those heavy eyebrows, that lazy look in his eye, those dirty brown bangs that covered his face almost, the stubble that lined his chin and lips ...

Eileen opened her eyes, hearing sounds from the trees. She stood up and spun around, coming face - to - face with her attempted murderer. He was standing only a few feet from her, without any weapon and silent as ever. For a long time, neither one of them said or did anything. He just stared at her with a powerful intensity in his eyes that almost made her weak. His lips seemed to form a pout as he took one step toward her.

"Stay away from me!" Eileen shouted, reaching into the purse hanging on her cast to produce a can of mace. How silly that she thought it would work against him, but nonetheless, it could stall him temporarily.

Strangely, Walter did pause in his approach. He tilted his head at her before smiling gently. He didn't look like that psychotic murdering asshole who tried to kill her a moment ago. He furrowed his brow, as if in deep thought before reaching out with one hand.

"I said, STAY BACK!" Eileen nearly screamed.

"Why?" Walter asked, softly. His voice was so gentle and kind, it almost made the woman shiver in her place.

Eileen glared at him furiously, a gesture that made her look lovely even amid her bruises and cuts. She couldn't see from her covered eye, but she could still see well enough to land a hit right for his eyeballs if he dared to come any closer to her.

"Don't even think for one second I'm buying your mind games!" Eileen spat, "Henry's going to come back any second for me and when he does-"

"Then what?" Walter interrupted, moving closer, "What will he do?"

Eileen took a few steps back when Walter advanced slowly on her. "Stay away, I mean it!" she warned, hurriedly, "I mean it!" She squeezed the bottle of mace, dousing Walter with the fluid. He recoiled with a sharp sound and wiped his eyes quickly before immediately recovering, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her hard into a tree. She uttered a small shriek of terror and struggled beneath his weight, despite how useless it was.

"I don't want to hurt you right now," he said, almost as if he really meant it, "Don't make me."

"Bullshit!" Eileen shrieked, glaring up in those brown eyes and almost believing him; they were sad and heavy, "You beat the living crap out of me one minute and the next you're trying to convince me otherwise? GO TO HELL!"

Walter stared right back before his grip slowly loosened to make her a little more comfortable. "I fought hard ... " he said, softly, "I didn't wish to harm you after the kindness you bestowed upon me ... But I must have my mother. I have to deny myself ... the most simple of worldly pleasures in order to make sure that my task is done ... "

"Oh well I'm so sorry I couldn't die for your precious mother!" Eileen raged, _Oh ... he feels warm? Should he feel warm like that? _"I take it you came to finish the job now that the kid is out of the picture, didn't you?"

Walter furrowed his brow at her remark. He didn't like the fact that she coldly brushed aside his mother that way, but then again, he wasn't here to kill her for such blasphemy.

_So why AM I here?_

"Is it so wrong to want my mother with me?" he asked, his voice trembling just the slightest.

Eileen wanted to feel a small glimmer of pity for this man, but she couldn't; not when he had beaten her the way he had and certainly not for this. She just couldn't picture where she had met him before. He looked familiar, like a face from her past, maybe. Had she met him at school? No, he would have been recognizable then. No, he was older than she was, that was obvious. Maybe a few years worth? He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Not really wanting to tempt him, but she wanted answers.

"Because I want to have you too..."

Eileen's eyes grew wide in shock and horror. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "What?"

Walter's hand cupped her cheek tenderly, as if she were the greatest treasure and his touch would shatter her to pieces. That would almost be the case in this situation, but he didn't want to hurt her now. No he definitely didn't. The feelings confused him because he should have purged them when he split with his smaller, weaker half. Even when he stared into those eyes, he saw no sin, no lust or disgusting human lies. Not like the whore in the subway. Everything about her was different. He wanted her, but he wanted his mother. She had to die for that to become reality, but at the same time, he still needed something from her ...

As far as Eileen was concerned, he could die. But she was feeling strangely warm from his body pressed close to hers. Much to her shock, she began to feel a prickling heat follow when he touched the bruised flesh of her neck with a light, gentle caress.

"No ... " she said, her own voice weak.

Walter looked pained for a brief moment before he shook his head. "But you do ... I can see it ... "

Eileen felt her head getting slightly heavy from his closeness. She was surprised that he actually didn't smell as bad as he looked. His scent was heavy, almost intoxicating to her nostrils and she hated herself for slowly, SLOWLY falling prey to the feelings of hunger that she should never have had for this man. The same man who tried to kill her, the same man who put these bruises on her body in the first place.

Her nipples began to harden beneath her dress and the sensation almost hurt against the cold. Maybe it was the cold that caused it or ...

_NO!_

Walter studied her up and down before his arm slowly and carefully circled her waist while his other hand cupped her chin, drawing her up for a kiss. A kiss? That was what he wanted all along. He wanted to do things to her, more than what he had done at the apartment. He wanted her in a way that she hadn't shared with anyone since her last boyfriend in high school. She wasn't inexperienced, that wasn't the problem. She just didn't want to have sex with this man.

Walter could feel every bit of her emotion in his own head. Being the Conjurer gave him the blessing to see her past. The two men that she had been with broke her heart into pieces, which explained why she was alone for a long time, unwilling to feel that sort of way for anyone. She was kind, that was the truth, just afraid. He didn't give the woman the chance to react when he moved his lips firmly against hers and for that second, the world disappeared around him.

Eileen wanted to scream and kick him, pressing her lips tightly together to try and resist his mouth on hers, but that same irritating warm and aching feeling in her lower abdomen increased sharply at the feel of his lips against hers. The sensations demanded that she respond to him and she hated herself for feeling so weak. His stubble tickled her chin and he tilted his head, his tongue pressing insistently against her lips.

Eileen gave in to him only the slightest and opened her mouth partially, allowing Walter's tongue inside, her own sliding almost shyly with his. His hand moved to her left breast, gently taking it in his hand to feel the soft roundness of their shape and the hardened nipple stabbing into his palm. His breath slightly hitched against her mouth and he carefully fondled the soft flesh for several moments as he kissed her.

Eileen's head was spinning against the sensations of his warm mouth and the feeling of his hands on her breasts. She shouldn't have been letting him do this, but ... it felt good. He kissed her almost awkwardly, but there was definitely some assured feeling to it as well. There was almost a comforting feeling inside of her as he touched and kissed her. For a moment, she didn't feel afraid and her world disappeared around her.

Finally, he parted from her to allow them both a chance to catch their breath. When she looked up at him, his eyes were darkened with something other than murder. It was raw desire this time, and he leaned forward to bring his mouth to her exposed neck, moistening the flesh there with his lips. She ran her hands down his back carefully and slowly, tracing a few muscles through the jacket and he tensed slightly because the gentle action felt strange to him.

And then, the worry hit him.

What if he failed to bring her to climax? He had never really had a woman before; pleasure like that was always forbidden for his plans. It would be so embarrassing for him if she would not find some pleasure in him. He really had no idea what he was doing, but everything that he did do was based only on his own instincts and nothing more.

He reached into her dress, pulling it back somewhat before he grew irritated with the resistance and tore the fabric slightly aside, drawing a surprised sound from the woman. He felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. For a moment, he delighted in the fear that she felt. After all, it was a real turn - on for him. But then, he remembered that he didn't want to truly frighten her and he glanced down at her exposed breast, lowering his head and around her nipple.

Eileen gave a low moan at the sharp, hot sensation weaving through her legs. He sucked lightly before starting to suck harder on her like a child nursing. When he turned attention to the other nipple, she uttered a quick gasp of pleasure, her hips unconsciously arching. Even the sounds of his sucking caused a warm blush to touch her cheeks. When he lifted his head and the nipple left his mouth with a small popping sound, he met her gaze with a smile.

"Come ... "

He led her further into the woods to prevent being seen by that irritant Henry. Walter even went as far as to send several monsters in the way to prevent them from being interrupted by the man. Eileen was just barely held up by his arms as he pinned her to a tree while hiking her dress up to her hips, revealing the black lace panties beneath. Hm. Interesting choice of undergarments for such a woman ... He didn't even pay much mind to his own erection that he felt; he felt nothing but sheer need to find his ease into her, but he had to be patient.

"Mmm ... " Eileen uttered a soft murmur.

Walter pressed her good hand against the tree while he reached down and rubbed her warmth gently with one hand that trembled lightly and as soon as he touched her, they both uttered loud sighs. She couldn't move against him and squirmed with quick, desperate whimpers escaping her lips. He wasn't holding her too tightly, but just hard enough so that he could torment her to his liking without really harming her. To his delight, she began to get wetter at his gentle rubbing.

She stared down into his eyes with a dazed, hungry look, a warm blush surrounding her cheeks and neck. "Y - Yes ... " she whispered, "There ... please there ... "

His eyes looked almost black in the darkness and he studied her tormented face, willing to find those reactions that would teach him exactly what she liked. He bit his lip slightly when she practically soaked his hand with her dampness.

Finally, he took her panties and slid them down her legs, careful not to harm her due to the bruises there. Once that was taken care of, his hand lightly moved back to her womanhood. She felt so hot and wet that he nearly exploded just from touching her alone. His thumb found that rough little bump and he rubbed it lightly. Eileen nearly screamed and she watched him with half - closed eyes, panting softly through kiss - swollen lips.

By God, she looked beautiful like this, and his sick desires were only fueled by the sight of the bruises as well.

"You're so hot ... so wet for me ... " he whispered, in a deep, hungry purr, "So ready ... "

Finally, without warning, his fingers found her opening and slid into her hot, tight entrance. It was hard not to fuck her senseless from the incredible sensations that his fingers felt. He pounded his finger into her slowly before applying a second one, listening to her moans increase in volume. He did this for a few moments more, just fucking her with his fingers before he slowly pulled them out and carried them to his lips, tasting the sweetness of her body. She blushed harder at the sight, her legs quivering beneath her.

Her eyes showed no disgust this time, only desperate need. For him. HIM. Someone actually desired him.

He quickly removed his own coverings until nothing stood between them except for her torn dress and that would do nothing to stop him. Eileen noticed the horrible burns on his arms that resembled the strange circles that she had seen throughout her trip with Henry. Her thoughts immediately derailed when he grabbed her beneath her legs and hiked her inches off of the ground, adjusting his hips so that they met with hers. His eyes met hers as well, and for a long moment, neither one said anything. Eileen pushed her hips forward slightly, nearly mad with want. Her entrance barely touched the tip of his erection and the action made Walter snarl softly, a sound not at all menacing, but full of need. His brown eyes were almost wild.

She was insane, that was all there was to it. Maybe she would wake up and this would all just be some kind of sick dream.

But for now, maybe she could enjoy this. After all, her last few days had been hell as it was.

Walter hissed at her, rubbing the tip of himself in her slick wetness before he pressed his hips forward, pushing the head in. They both moaned sharply at the feeling, Eileen's juices allowing his hard thickness to slide easily into her one agonizingly slow inch at a time. Walter groaned again at the complete readiness of the offering before looking into that sweet, blissful face staring back at him through slightly stinging eyes of pain and pleasure.

"Oh God ... " Eileen whispered, voice tight with pleasure.

He pulled out and pushed back in a few times, allowing for her inner muscles to accommodate him.

His head spun and his world turned white hot.

And then he filled her to the hilt, fit perfectly snug inside of her. He looked up dazedly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms slid to his muscled shoulders for support. She was shivering and moaning softly with ecstasy.

"How does it feel?" he asked, rasping the words out of his lips.

Eileen shuddered again as the head poked her uterus and lovingly stroked her rigid walls over and over. "It's s - So good ... " she gasped out, "It's never felt ... " She couldn't even finish, her nails digging into the flesh of his back.

Walter smiled and slowly inched himself out of her until the very tip was encased in hot warmth before he pushed in, hard.

"Oh God!" Eileen shouted, arching her hips up to meet him.

This position was a bit uncomfortable for Walter, so he decided to sit on the rocky earth with Eileen in his lap, their bodies still connected. He was so hard by now, practically pulsating within her and he felt like he probably wasn't going to last very long in this. But he was rather thrilled to see that she enjoyed his work.

"You're so tight," he breathed, against her shoulder, "You feel so good ... "

He pulled out and thrust back in again as she pushed back against him. He began to move faster within her, fierce scowl set on his face. His tongue licked his lips and he uttered low, deep sounds of satisfaction. Panting profoundly, she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the penetration. When his organ brushed against the bundle of nerves within, she arched her hips and cried out his name with wild abandon, earning a delicious grin from him.

"Is that your spot?" he whispered, thrusting against that same spot over and over again.

Eileen tried to keep pace with him, but she couldn't quite meet the speed that he was thrusting into her. She arched her hips and called his name in such a way that made him growl in response. After hearing that, he didn't even care about keeping any form of pace with her. He could feel every rippling sensation where their bodies were joined and his insides began to pull tight, uncoil and stretch to a near breaking point. Her inner walls began to tighten around him, trying to resist his movements and it became that much harder to hold back, to enjoy this for as long as it could last.

He looked down, watching himself pull out of her body, only to shove his way back in. Every bit of his flesh felt sensitive, every nerve was screaming like the inner beast within him as he shoved his way within her as fast as he could.

"Oh yes ... I'm so close ... !" Eileen cried, head lolling back; the sounds of their wet flash slapping together so violently and Walter's surprisingly skilled movements drove her insane. "Please ... I'm going to come ... "

"Yes," he growled, intensely, "God yes. Come for me."

Eileen was so close to the edge. She felt herself growing hotter, tighter and every inch of her flesh strained for completion. When he grasped her throat in one hand, she jolted against the terrifying, yet somewhat exciting feeling.

"Come for me," he repeated, hissing sharply as if it were an order, "Come for me right now."

And it hit her harder than anything every had in her entire life. She screamed from her orgasm, her head arching back and banging on the trunk of the tree, her fingers clenching his back tightly as hard as she could and he hissed against the sharp pinch of her nails. He watched her beautiful, almost tormented expressions as she literally gave herself to him, surrendered her body to his. She moaned his name desperately when he continued moving in and out of her, desperate for release.

His eyes slid shut as he moved inside of her with a fierce expression of utter determination. His head tossed back against his shoulders and he was slack - jawed one moment before his teeth clenched and he groaned louder every time he thrust into her.

"Eileen ... " he groaned, over and over. "Aaah … Ei - Eileen … !" And there it was. An expression of sheer, beautiful torment.

She heard herself screaming as he reached his climax, his hot seed shooting deep inside of her. Although he emptied himself into her, there felt like nothing really entered her at all. It was strange, but she still felt it.

His entire body went almost limp and he held her close for several long moments, their heavy breathing the only real sounds in the air. She could feel his heartbeat against her own chest, which was odd considering the fact that he was a ghost. Her legs trembled and her walls continued to caress him, even after. He remained close to her, his arms encircling her dampened waist. They tried to calm themselves down, breathing slowing down.

It took a while before Walter finally decided to lift himself from Eileen until she clenched around him one last time and he winced sharply in pain, inching himself out of her. He straightened her dress and she inched her panties back on before struggling to stand, leaning against the tree and watching him fit his clothing back on. After he was dressed, he moved forward to kiss her tenderly before taking a few steps away from her.

"You must go now," he said, quietly, "He's coming for you."

Eileen felt very sick all of a sudden, like the reality of what she had done had just hit her. She wanted to cry, but Walter was already gone when she looked up.

Henry found her sitting alone by the remains of the Wish House. He looked relieved to see her alive and more or less, worried that she had run off.

"Eileen, why did you run away?" he asked, checking her dress for the rip mark that was there. "What happened?"

Eileen looked up at him, her eyes slightly red from her tears. She smiled instead and shook her head, rising. "One of those damn dogs got me," she told him, "Almost cut me, but I moved quick and took him out."

"Oh." Henry frowned worriedly and patted her shoulder. "You have to be careful. No more running off."

Eileen nodded and looked over her shoulder, sensing Walter watching her from somewhere. She knew now that he would always wait for her when Henry abandoned her to return to his apartment for a quick moment.

She listened and knew that the forest around her wept for such a thing.

THE END


End file.
